Sculpture
by xtremelyblonde
Summary: Darien is an artist with a problem. Can Serena help him out of it? OOC
1. Chapter 1

A dark haired man sat on a stool, alone in the middle of a large room with a high ceiling. The walls were bare except for a few canvas's leaning on them. One of his feet was planted on the ground, the other rested on the bottom most rung of the stool. Darien could feel the comfortable weight of his hammer in one hand and the chisel in another. The faint sound of some classical music played from the stereo placed in one corner, but he didn't hear it. Rather, Darien's cold blue eyes stared at the unmarred piece of dark marble that stood in front of him. With a groan, he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the cool stone.

He had sat like this nearly every day for the past month and a half. The large, solid chunk of marble had been delivered there nearly a year ago when he had agreed to complete a sculpture for a private institute. Of course, he had put it off at the time, thinking there was plenty of time to get it done. Of course, he had been with Rei at the time. Darien swiveled his head and stared at a painting leaning against the wall to the left. There, the dark haired woman he had been married to for 3 years laughed at him, taunting him. Her dark blue eyes, almost purple in color, stared up and away from him, her hair streaming out behind her. Darien sighed as he remembered coming home to find her clothes mixed with another mans strewn all over the floor of their apartment. It was almost as if she had wanted to be caught.

After that, Darien's creativeness had got cut off. It was as if someone had put a stopper in it. Darien closed his eyes and banged his head against the stone. He immediately regretted it, as he dropped the chisel to the ground and brought his hand up to cradle his head. He needed to get out of that room, and he knew it. Laying his hammer down near where the chisel had fallen, he stood, wincing slightly as the movement made his temple throb. He stalked to the radio, slamming the stop button and then left the studio, locking the door behind him.

Darien left the building and made his way down two blocks, the sound of the surf drawing him. One good thing about working downtown, he had discovered long ago, was being so close to the beach. He stood on the sidewalk that bordered onto the sand and stretched before pulling his sunglasses from the neck of his shirt and putting them on his face. The dark glass made the world look slightly alien, and he looked over the darkened water towards the horizon, which he traced with his eyes before it dissapeared from view behind a multi-storied building a little way down the beach. He looked back at the beach, watching the crowd of people.

That's when he saw her. He nearly missed her the first time, but did a double take when he realized what he was seeing. Taking his sunglasses from his face to make sure it wasn't just an effect caused by them, he allowed his mouth to hang open slightly. She was perfect. Her face was symmetrical, her eyebrows arched slightly over baby blue eyes, she had a snub little nose, and her pink lips were perpetually in a slight pout. Her chin was resting on her shoulder as she watched the people up the beach. She was wearing a pink and red bikini which left nothing to the imagination, so he could see her breasts - were those D's, he wondered - were in perfect proportion to her slim but healthy waist. Her blonde hair hung in a braid down to the middle of her back, and he could see that it would be layered when it was free, with the tips of the bottom layers dyed a bright red. An interesting choice, but one that seemed to fit her he decided. He followed the line of her spine down to where it dissappeared into her bikini bottoms and continued on to her perfectly rounded bottom.

Darien realized he was nearly salivating over her and quickly snapped his jaw shut, but then swallowed heavily when the thought of speaking to her entered his mind. Like most artists, he enjoyed women, and liked to study them and speak with them, but when faced with a specimen as perfect as the one he saw in front of him, he just couldn't imagine even being in her presence. He watched as she turned to look out over the water, leaning back on her hands as she did so. He sighed as he realized staring at her was going to get nothing done.

"It's now or never, buddy," he muttered to himself, then took off over the sand. The bottoms of his sandals slapped against his heels, spraying sand over his calfs. He could feel the warmth of the crystals as they clung to his leg hair, but his mind was focused elsewhere. It seemed to take forever before he flopped down on the sand next to her and his voice seemed to be coming from elsewhere as he heard himself say: "Hi, my name is Darien Shields." Her head jerked around and she gave him a dark look.

"Whatever you want, I'm not interested," she stated. Her voice, even though she sounded annoyed, was still tinkling, and he could imagine what it sounded like when she was happy.

"Well, I don't think you've gotten an offer like this before," he said, wondering if he sounded forward. Her eyebrows knit in agitation; he guessed she was used to turning away strange men. "I don't want to sleep with you, I promise," he held up his hands defensively, hoping to ward off her anger. "I'm an artist. I need some inspiration for a sculpture, and, well, I saw you and thought you'd be perfect."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," she snorted.

"Someone's used that as a pick up line?" Darien asked incredulously. "Wow, I really need to get out more often; but really, I am. Here, here's my card, maybe you've heard of my work," he said, digging out an old business card from his wallet and handing it to her. She took it and frowned as she looked at it. "I'll be going now, but please at least think about my offer. I'm willing to pay you even. Give me a call at the number on the card if you have second thoughts," he stated, standing up and brushing the sand from his shorts. He turned and headed towards the concrete strip in the distance, not bothering to look back. He knew the attempt was futile, but for the slight chance he had at carving her into the stone that sat in his studio, he was willing to try.

'Dude, you need coffee,' he thought to himself. Heading back towards his studio, he stopped into the cafe that was across the street.

"Hey Darien, what can I get you?" a brown haired woman asked from behind the counter as he walked in.

"Large coffee, two sugars please Lita," he said, plopping into a stool. Darien watched as the tall woman poured the hot drink, stirring it for him before placing it in front of him.

"Found anybody yet to model for you?" she asked, leaning against the counter as Darien took a sip. He shook his head and she grinned. "You know, I'd always be willing to help you out." Darien smiled at her and gently patted her hand.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you're what my client is looking for," he said, noting the lankiness of her body beneath the apron she wore at work. "But don't worry about me, I'm working on it," she nodded and headed down the counter. Darien turned to lean against the counter and stared out the front windows of the cafe, wondering what in the world he was really going to do now that his deadline was creeping ever closer.

A/N: Just an idea I had while watching a movie the other day. Let me know what you think and if I get a positive outlook I'll put up another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later and Darien stood again in front of the block of marble. He had stayed away from his studio since the day he had seen the woman on the beach, hoping she would call, but as he had thought, she hadn't. He held his hammer in one hand and his chisel in the other, and slowly, reverently, lifted them. Closing his eyes, he summoned up a mental picture of the woman. Placing the chisel against the stone, he gave the end a sharp whack with the hammer, hearing the satisfying noise of it biting into the marble. He began starting the general shape of the project, he would find someone to model it later he had decided. Maybe he would even take Lita up on her offer. All he needed was the general shape, although it was always much easier with the right form in front of him.

As engrossed as he was in his thoughts and chipping away pieces of stone, he jumped when his cell phone began to ring. Placing his tools on the ground, he shook his head, clearing it of lingering thoughts. He made his way to where he had tossed his cell in the corner with the radio. Turning the volume down, he frowned at his caller display as it showed a number he didn't recognize. He shrugged and flipped it open.

"Hello, Darien Shields speaking," he answered.

"Hi Mr. Shields, this is Serena Moore, we met on the beach the other day," the voice on the other end of the line said. Darien could feel his jaw slacken in surprise.

"Y-yes?" he quickly stammered out.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I've been busy the past few days, but I finally got the time to look you up online," she sounded hesitant.

"It's alright, I didn't think you would call at all to be honest," Darien replied, walking back to his stool and plopping down.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. You can understand that I get a lot of strange men coming up to me with odd offers," he could hear the embarassment in her voice. "In any case, I'd like to discuss with you the offer you made. Do you have time to meet with me?" she asked. Darien could hardly believe his ears. She had called and... she wanted to meet with him!

"Yes, I do," he could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. "When do you have time?"

"Umm, right now actually, if you have the time. Do you know of someplace to meet?" she asked.

"I always have time," Darien chuckled, then thought a bit. Of course! "There's a cafe across the street from my studio, if you'd like to meet me there?" She agreed, and he gave her the address, with assurances that she would be there in 15 minutes to meet him. Darien chucked his cell phone in his pocket and bounded down the stairs, feeling as nervous as he had the day he had asked Rei to marry him. Crossing the street he checked his appearance in the front window before he opened the door of the cafe and strode in. He plopped himself down on his usual stool and waved Lita over.

"Having your usual," she stated rather then asked.

"Of course," he answered with a grin. He watched as the lanky amazonian woman moved away from him to the back wall. He closed his eyes as the sounds of the coffee grinding mixed with the milk frother and he recalled the face of the pretty woman he was about to meet.

"Are you thinking about something or do you usually fall asleep in cafes?" Darien opened his eyes and jerked around on his stool, surprised by the familiar voice.

"You got here sooner then planned," he smiled and as she returned it, he felt his heart leap in his chest as her entire face lit up. Taking a breath to calm himself, he patted the stool next to him. "Have a seat," as she seated herself, Lita returned with his coffee.

"Here ya go, boss," she said, sliding his coffee onto the bartop. "And who's this?" she asked, looking to Serena.

"I'm Serena Moore. Mr. Shields has asked me to model for him," she answered.

"Ahh, so you're the lady he's been talking about," she said as she removed another customers cup from the counter. Darien smiled sheepishly as Serena blushed. "You should do it you know. I've been up to his studio and he's an amazing artist. But now, is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ummm, I'll have a hot chocolate, and I'll keep that in mind, thank you...?"

"Lita," she replied as she walked away to prepare Serena's drink.

"Hot chocolate?" Darien asked with an eyebrow raised. "How ever do you keep your figure?" he laughed.

"Genetics," Serena shrugged. "Sooo, about this sculpture of yours? Once I saw your work online, I figured it was worth talking to you about it at the least."

"Ah yes, well, I was approached by a private institute last year to complete a sculpture. Its a marine clinic, specializing in dolphins and small whales, so obviously they'd like something along the theme of the sea. I was thinking of doing a sea nymph, although to be honest, until I saw you, I didn't even know where to start," he smiled again, and to his surprise, felt some heat creeping up his neck. 'Odd,' he thought, 'it's not like it's the first time I talk with a beautiful woman.' Serena was nodding at him, and sipping at her hot chocolate that Lita had dropped off, so he took her cue and continued on. "There would probably be some nudity involved, tastefully, I promise you. However, if you're uncomfortable with that, I'm sure we could come up with something."

"Well... generally I don't get naked for a man on the first date," she laughed, "but as long as it's done tastefully, I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Oh, well, of course if you agree to this, I'll take you out for dinner," Darien offered galantly, then smiled as she once again laughed. He had been right about it being tinkling, but it was also contagious. "Would you like to come up to my studio to see my work?" he asked. She nodded and he stood up, pulling a bill from his wallet and putting it on the bartop. "Lita, we'll be leaving now. Keep the change," he called out, then took Serena by the elbow and led her outside and across the street.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was across the street, were you?" she asked, amused. He shook his head and led her up the elevator that had once been the service elevator. Reaching the third floor, they stepped out and down the hall, where he opened a door and ushered her in. This was his first good look at her that day, and he reveled in it. Her hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders, held away from her face by a thick black headband dotted with white polka-dots. Her shoulders were bared in a bright red tank top, showing their creamy complexion. Darien had a sudden urge to kiss them, but shook it off. Her bottom was encased in a denim mini-skirt leaving her long shapely legs peaking out from underneath. They seemed a mile long before her sandal clad feet. He looked up to realize that she had stopped and looked over her shoulder at him with a eyebrow arched in question. "Do I fit the bill?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. I wouldn't have given you my card if you didn't," he replied quickly, and when she nodded and turned back around, he mentally chided himself and checked for drool flowing from the sides of his mouth.

"Wow... this place is amazing! I didn't see any of these things online in the articles about your shows," she gasped as she stepped in and the room opened up. Darien smiled as she looked around, and stepped over to the marble, leaning down to pick up his tools where he had left them on a piece of leather on his stool. Turning his head this way and that as Serena oohed and ahhed over his paintings, he stepped around the stone to find a place. Placing his chisel near to the hip on the rear side of the sculpture, he lifted his hammer and 'Whack!' Serena turned, surprised, to stare at him with large sky blue eyes. "Is this is?" she asked. Darien nodded. She came over to stand beside him and placed her small hand on the cool stone, she closed her eyes and caressed it. "There's a lot to be done, isn't there? How much time do you have?"

"I have some of the directors coming in a little over six weeks. I would have started earlier, but you know how things tend to get in the way..." he replied. Serena looked up at him and nodded, and then looked back at the stone.

"I guess we'd better get started then," she smiled up at the beginning of a head two feet above her.

A/N: Yes, I did finally get one out for all of you who put my story on alert. Just FYI, I really only write when the mood strikes, and sometimes it only strikes once every few weeks (take, for instance, Sugar Binds...). Anyways, enjoy this chapter and maybe I'll have another one up sooner rather then later.


End file.
